Talk:The Plot:/@comment-99.248.102.185-20120331034457/@comment-99.244.196.165-20120331133336
As we approach our small, crowded street of cookie-cutter townhouses, Vanilla turns to me. "This is my stop." She smiles. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't die. Please. Vlad said the movie's still there. We wan you to see it. Vanilla smiles, but it doesn't touch her eyes this time. I can almost feel the tension radianting off the house. Vanilla's parents were going to flip their lids. " I'll try." she says bitterly. She then turns away and walks onto the verranda. If we hadn't died in the tornado, we surely would now. __________________________________________________________________________ It was like a volcano went off as Vanilla crept in. Her father practically sprang out from behind the stairs, his face purpled with rage. "Vanilla....Anne-Marie...COLTON!" he seethed, heaving and huffing. He looked like one of those old cartoon characters with the steam coming out of their ears. "Hi dadd-" "Don't you "Hi Daddy" me young lady! You've got some serious explaining to do!" "Well, you see-" "You went off storm chasing again, god damn you! Haven't you learned?" "Dad, please, I have-" "An explaination? I sure hope so!" "No, dad, my homework...Y'see, I forg-" "That was you're excuse last time, and where did I find you? All the damn way across town! You can't keep sneaking out like this Vanilla! I thought you were a smart kid!" This took Vanilla by surprise. Her dad almost never played tha card with her. Yes, there was no doubt she was smart. It was one of the things she prided herself on. But for her own father to... "I am a smart girl." Vanilla said, shrinking in her own shoes. Her voice was blank, but cracked along the edges. The hot tears were about to arrive. "Good." her father replied. It clearly pained im to do this, but he spoke more anyway. "Because smart girls know when they're grounded." Vanilla was in fact a smart girl, because she didn't need to be told twice. She ran up to her room, flopping out her bed and burying her face in the pillows. Crying. Ignoring the faint ping of her phone. ___________________________________________________________________________ A similar situation greeted me at the door. My mother stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. Her thin, republican lady lips were pursed in a disapproving expression. "Megara..." she started, but I walked right passed her. "Yes, mom, I know I'm in trouble." I say sarcastically. Not the best move when I'm already up to my eyeballs in trouble. My mom doesn't seem to notice. "Do you know how worried we were? Me, dad, your sister, Pauline, everyone! My god, Megara! Suddenly, ashe spies my less than intact palms. "And you're bleeding? Meg, you could've died!" Hysteria now colours her tone. She was more worried than upset afterall. "Yeah, but I didn't okay? Look!" I gesture to my nearly fine body. "Only a few scratches! We lived! And got footage of it! Okay?" Suddenly, I can hear theever-annoying Po Pi Po ringtone of my cellphone. I could hear that a mile away "See, it's Vlad calling? We have the footage. I needa go again." My mother tries to protest, but I kiss her and say "It's okay. I'll be home by 12 tops." I run off the door and hold the phone to my ear. "Vlad? Hello?" I call into it.